


Good Boy

by softzen



Series: Pretty Boys [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Good Boy, Imagination, Jungwoo is needy, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzen/pseuds/softzen
Summary: Jungwoo was a good boy. He was quiet and he never bothered his precious leader, Taeyong, or his hyungs, like Doyoung or Jaehyun, not even the younger members like Lucas and Jeno. He was reserved and quiet and never bothered anyone, but man, did everyone bother Jungwoo.|||in short Jungwoo masturbates alone while thinking about nct





	Good Boy

Jungwoo was a good boy. He was quiet and he never bothered his precious leader, Taeyong, or his hyungs, like Doyoung or Jaehyun, not even the younger members like Lucas and Jeno. He was reserved and quiet and never bothered anyone, but man, did everyone bother Jungwoo. Even now as he sits alone in his dorm room as Ten crashed in the Dreamies dorm for the night, he was bothered by his members and now oblivious they were. 

Jungwoo was observant, he saw everything, even things he didn’t want to see, like yesterday night when he noticed Johnny’s thick hard on pushing against his sweat pants when he walked past the younger who sat reading a book at the kitchen table. How sweet it has looked, the outline perfect under the light gray fabric. Johnny must have opted to go commando under his sweats, or else his not so little issue wouldn’t be so noticeable. Jungwoo had felt a shiver go up his spine at the sight of it so open and out almost opened his mouth to spout something would giving Johnny a helping hand, but he didn’t and Johnny walked past. 

Jungwoo’s dick twitched in interest at the thought of what could’ve happened if he’d opened his mouth, asking if he wanted some help with his issue. Would Johnny stare him down with his warm brown eyes, making the heat grow in Jungwoo’s tummy. Would he lean in and let his breath fan over Jungwoo’s waiting lips. Run his hand up his neck and wound his hand into Jungwoo’s thick hair, forcing him to his knees. 

Jungwoo whimpered into the cool night air and turned over on his side ignoring his growing need between his thighs and let his mind wander. Wander to Johnny’s fist tight in his hair as he pulled his sweats just low enough for his thick length to batter at Jungwoo’s nose. He could practically smell the musk of it, imagine the musk of it, gosh and he would take him straight into Jungwoo’s soft, warm and waiting mouth. 

Jungwoo dared let his hand reach to his sensitive crotch, and he keened at the first touch if his fingers, finding himself very hard. Why did he do this to himself, and why was everyone in the dorms oblivious fools. 

Jungwoo spun further into his haze, red hair and an eyebrow slit coming to mind. His sweet leader, his sweet, sweet, deadly leader. With his piecing gaze in mind, Jungwoo took his length into his hands and held himself tightly, as he whipped through his many Taeyong fantasies. Maybe Taeyong holding him taught against a wall, his hands between his legs doing wondrous and dirty things, as he bit and mumbled sweet things into his ear. Or Taeyong’s fingers, slim and long, stretching Jungwoo open, preparing him, oh yes, for something better something bigger. Taeyong’s knuckles pulling his skin tight as he withered beneath him, pushing into him so nicely, reaching parts of him that made the world a cotton candy blur. 

Jungwoo flickered his eyes open, seeing the plain white ceiling above him, and thought of Lucas’s wide shoulder’s obstructing his vision. Jungwoo whimpered and pulled his cock free of his pants, giving himself a couple strong jerks, working his hands over his hard length to tame the pleasure building inside him, then he shed his pants altogether. 

Lucas has such a deep voice, and if he got raspy, if he groaned in his deep rumble, groaning because of Jungwoo. Oh, how good Lucas would fuck him, he would cover him complexly in pleasure, hold him down, make him take him, force him to take everything he had. Jungwoo would let him, let him because he was such a good little slut. 

Jungwoo inhaled sharply as he rubbed his fingers over his ass hole, feeling the soft skin of his pucker tense, as if expecting the extrusion, wanting it even. Jungwoo would feel the ach to be filled, by anyone, and everyone, wanting to be whole. 

Wanting to be Lucas’s good little slut right now, feel his big hands run up and down his slim thighs, hold his legs apart, as he slide into Jungwoo’s tight and hot hole. Wanting to hear the intake of breath from the younger, as if being in Jungwoo was too much, letting him know he was good, such a good boy for him. Feel his hips drag out and slam back into him, knocking into his own fragile hips, feel the ache of each thrust in, feel the force move his body, shake him. Gosh he needed it, Jungwoo lamented and he slide two fingers into his still loose hole, from were he fucked himself in the shower at the thought of Mark busting into the washroom and having his way with Jungwoo right there and then. 

Jungwoo rocked his hips onto his hand, moaning quietly to himself at the slight stretch. He pulled his hand away with a new thought, a dirty raw thought of Jaehyun. His dimpled prince, so sweet, and so big. He sucked his fingers into his mouth and sucked the wetly, the sound echoing in the empty room. 

Jaehyun’s hands would be bigger, the knuckled wider, and he would push at Jungwoo’s tongue as he looked at him through thick lashes and lust blown eyes. Moving his hands steady in and out, Jaehyun would finger fuck his mouth, just as Jungwoo did to himself now. Oh and he would whisper things, sharp things, in his deep baritone, rich with lust. 

“Such a pretty boy,” Jaehyun would say as he slide his fingers into Jungwoo’s open mouth. Slack with pleasure, drool beginning to slip past his lips. “So pretty with your mouth full.” Jungwoo would look pretty, he slide three fingers into his mouth, he would be so good for him, so good for Jaehyun. Jungwoo slide his hands down his body, wet with spit, letting them ease into place between his legs, sliding all three fingers in without stopping, pleasure rippling up his spine, curling deep within him. He moaned so sweetly into the night air and thought of Jaehyun sucking at his neck, filling him up, oh gosh, what if Lucas and Jaehyun were filling his up, ripping him apart. Holding him down as he whined and cried, as they fucked into him. Filling him with their come.

Jungwoo’s finger’s had to hit his prostate no more the twice with his train of thought before he came. Lucas’s name on his lips this time, but Jaehyun’s name was far behind as he ground down and road his high. Jungwoo whimpered and whined and lay there for a little while longer, in his own little death. Letting the thought of the two men ravishing his body dance a little longer through his mind. 

Jungwoo sighed and got up to quietly clean himself up, as to not bother his precious members from their sleep. To be their good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> in my defense i was listening to the neighbourhood when i wrote this, A little Death, to be specific, so that’s my defense, and also why i had to add the title into the fic bc like screw it. Also this is highkey me being horny all the time, but like i think of girls bc yo girl is a lesbian or something or other, but yeah, Jungwoo is a needy boi who we all love. Thank you for reading, stay tuned to my account for more filth, love you all  
> -sav


End file.
